Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by Moira Wilson
Summary: Severus Snape finally gets the one thing that he longed for the most... but discovers he longs for something else even more
1. Amazed yet Unsure

A/N: I hope you all like my story! Please R/R!  
  
Severus Snape awoke slowly and opened his deep blue eyes. He groaned as he began to gradually lift himself out of bed. He slid his dark, silk bed covers off his lean body, stretched wearily and headed towards the lavatory. Despite the fact that the dungeons are always dark, at this time in the morning it was particularly dim. Large dark shapes danced along the walls as he walked and were exaggerated more so when he lit the candles in his chambers with a quick incantation. He reached his washroom and was met by a gloomy looking man in the mirror. Although, like always, pleased with his physical shape, (which not many knew of), he was displeased with many other aspects of himself. He had deep creases in his face from years of being over-tired and over-worked, and of course the horrid dark mark branded into his forearm. He quickly brushed these thoughts away as he ran a hot and pleasantly foamy bubble bath, quite contrary to what would normally be associated with his persona. He of course would vehemently deny any such reference to this particular tendency. After all, his appearance in the eyes of others, that is, his rigid, greasy, cruel disposition was essential to his entire being. He had tried being the way he truly was and is around other people, but was only ridiculed and made a fool of, which he would never forget.   
  
He climbed into the steamy pool of bubbly water and sank into relaxation. He loved to wake up and clear his mind of pestering thoughts as well as relax his body before starting the day. It seemed to put a good start on everything.   
  
After a short time, Severus reluctantly got out of the bathtub and let the water empty slowly down the drain. He tied a robe around himself after drying his body carefully with a generously sized towel. He walked back outside into his bedroom and strode over to his closet. He swung the large door open and shivered as the swinging doors caused cold air to brush across him. He gazed into his closet and was alarmed to see that one of his sets of robes was missing. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with the situation considering he wasn't one for misplacing his items. He knew of every item he possessed was, how much of it he had and where it was kept. That is the way it had always been for him. So he just stared for several long moments until he decided to get dressed and speak to Dumbledore over the matter. Just as he was finishing combing his hair, he heard the familiar tapping of an owl's beak at the window. He let the owl inside and snatched the letter up immediately.   
  
Dear Severus:  
  
I've been trying to reach you the last little while, but have been unable to by any other means than this. I request a meeting as soon as you are available this morning. It will be brief.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore   
  
The letter was scrawled in haste and Severus had recognized the old wizard's handwriting as soon as he had opened the letter. Since he was finished he decided he might as well go straight away to see Albus and then he could ask about his missing robes.  
  
********  
  
"Sweet Tart Severus?" Albus offered knowing the answer.  
  
"No thank you Albus. I really think we should just get down to business. I have other matters to attend to today."   
  
Albus withheld the desire to grin. He knew Severus probably better than anyone else and he could see when Severus was putting on an act and now was definitely one of those times. Severus pretended to want to leave as soon as possible as well as criticize Albus over many things but under it all, Albus knew that he and Severus held a magical bond. That bond of course being a long a trust filled friendship. "Ah yes Severus, you are quite right." He said putting the candies down. Albus stared at him a moment longer.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Severus replied impatiently.  
  
"Oh! These days it's hard for my mind not to wander. No matter. I called you here to inform you of some very important and if I may, exciting news. My dear Severus, after all these years, I'm requesting that you fill the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts department." Albus paused a moment for effect and for his own personal enjoyment in unfamiliar look on Severus' face. Albus had not known him to look shocked and now he looked not only shocked, but also filled with complete and utter joy, another emotion not commonly seen on the former potions master.  
  
Severus quickly brushed his astonishment aside for a look of nonchalance and replied coolly, "But Albus, who will teach potions?"  
  
"Not to worry Severus. I have a replacement on hand. A fellow by the name of Alton Vaughn."  
  
"Are you sure about this Albus? I mean I've been teaching here for Merlin knows how long, everyone knows how much I want this job and this is the first time that you've offered. Why now?"  
  
"Well, Severus, it's quite simple. There seems to be nobody interested in filling the position this year. It's rumored to be cursed." Albus replied, looking at him with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Well, if you have other matters to attend to and more preparations in hand then you best be off."  
  
Severus rose from his chair and was about to leave when he suddenly remembered, "One more thing Albus, some of my robes have gone missing from my closet."  
  
"What did they look like?" Albus said and then chuckled in amusement. He knew very well that Severus Snape owned only black robes of the same type."  
  
"Yes, very amusing Albus. Unlike you I find this to be a serious offense. I'd like matters to dealt with immediately."  
  
"As you wish Severus."  
  
With that, Snape left Dumbledore's office and with his robes billowing, headed back down towards the dungeons.  
  
********  
  
Although he didn't look it, Snape was brimming with immaculate joy. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember to be the DADA professor. Each time Dumbledore revealed to him that he had not been chosen for the job, small piece of himself was chipped away, a small yet significant piece of his heart. Perhaps that's why he had grown ever colder and more distant from the outside world as the years progressed. He's always attributed it to Voldemort, but perhaps there were other factors at fault. Perhaps, he thought o himself, things will change now that the pieces have been restored.   
  
As the days before the new years were growing ever shorter, Harry, Ron and Hermione met in Diagon Alley to purchase their effects for the new school year.   
  
"I need some new robes again. Mum's not going to be happy 'bout that. I hate second-hand robes. Why do have to keep bloody growing. You'd think I'd be done by now for Merlin's sake." Ron said, now prominently taller than the other two.  
  
"Oh quit complaining. Besides, there's nothing wrong with second-hand robes." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, where to first? I say we head over to Flourish and Blotts. Looks like we're getting a different set of DADA textbooks this year. And new potions one's as well. I wonder what that's about." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe they sacked that old..."  
  
"Well, well, well, you three together...again. Very surprising. Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Professor Snape! What...I've never seen you here before. I always assumed you sent out for your things."  
  
"Yes, well, I didn't have time to order the things I needed for this year. I should also like to know why you take it that you can pry into my business whenever you feel like it. If you'll excuse me, I don't have time to spend idly chatting and wasting time in the middle of the street. Excuse me." Snape said storming away, which was customary for him.  
  
"Well that was odd." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
"Did you see what he was carrying?"  
  
"Obviously not Hermione, just spill it." Ron said.  
  
Hermione glared at him for a second and then replied, "He was carrying a small cage with a black sheet over it. I wonder what on earth it is."  
  
"It's probably a new best friend for bloody git." Ron said grinning at his joke.  
  
"Well, he said he was picking things up for school, right?" Harry said.  
  
"That's right Harry! I wonder what on earth we're doing in Potions this year." Hermione said thoughtfully. Her brow was furrowed in thought and she stared questioningly at Harry for a moment longer. "This doesn't fit. He must've been lying. I mean it wouldn't be unlike him anyways."  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out. He was right though, we better stop wasting time and get moving."  
  
********  
  
By the end of the afternoon, they had all bought all the things they needed for school and were sitting in Ron's bedroom at the 'Burrow'. Ron was complaining about his robes again, and Hermione was proudly displaying her new quills.  
  
"Oh Ron, stop being childish. You're just saying that because you hate buying everything second-hand." Hermione said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I'm not making it up. It's itchy all over and it doesn't fit right. It's loose at the top and tight at the bottom." Ron replied defensively.  
  
"He's right 'Mione. It does look kind of funny." Harry said smirking.  
  
"See! Harry agrees with me."   
  
"Oh Harry, stop it! It looks fine Ron! Honestly Harry I don't know why you do that. You know how he'll react. He'll get all worked up over and decide he'd rather wear his old robes or something silly like that."  
  
Harry smiled as Hermione said this. She was completely right. "I....don't know what you mean..." He replied with a smirk painted across his face. He was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to it conceal with one of his new textbooks."  
  
This how things often were with them and they each didn't mind a bit. Although, now with the war growing ever more dangerous and news of Voldemort coming more often, there was a hidden tinge of fear and nervousness. Everyone had it and it was felt mostly when rooms went silent or conversations ended. It was hard not to feel this way. Things were looking up though. The Order apparently had some really good leads and they were making a lot of progress.   
  
"I can't believe summer's over." Hermione remarked to fill the uneasy silence.  
  
"I can. I've been praying for tomorrow the whole summer." Harry replied greatfully.  
  
The conversation continued on this way for most of the night, until they finally decided to go to get some rest for the big day ahead of them.  
  
********  
  
They awoke with a start as Hedwig began screeching with a noise similar to nails on a chalk board.  
  
"Shut it Hedwig!" Harry groaned. He opened his eyes and realized that Hedwig was only signaling for them to wake up. It was rather silly that he'd forgotten that he had school today, considering it was the first and one of the most enjoyable days. "Ron! RON!"   
  
"Whaaaaaaat? What is it?" Ron said trying to open his eyes.  
  
"It's time to get up mate. School, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Next time I say we get mum to wake us. By the way," he said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Have you got any idea who's teaching DADA this year?"  
  
"Me? How would I know? Your dad works for the ministry for Merlin's sake!" Harry said as he began dressing.  
  
Ron got out of bed, which seemed extremely difficult for him, stretched and began to dress. "Dad says he hasn't got any word of it yet. I thought maybe you heard from Remus or..."   
  
"Sorry Ron, haven't heard anything." Harry said as he finished dressing and began to attempt to tame his hair that he now referred to as "The Beast".  
  
They both headed down stairs towards the kitchen. Hermoine and the rest of the family was there already starting on breakfast.  
  
"Good-morning boys! Here sit down now. I fetch you some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said emphatically.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down next to each other and ate ravenously as their breakfast was brought to them. As soon as everyone was finished eating and getting ready, they proceeded to load the car, which was once again magically altered to fit everything.   
  
They reached the platform with no worries or problems, the four waved goodbye to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and they took their places on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
******** 


	2. Newfound Bliss

Newfound Bliss  
  
********  
  
"To another year of wonderful learning and new adventures." Albus Dumbledore said standing at the head table. He raised his class and drank to his traditional beginning of the year declaration. He sat down and began chatting avidly with professor McGonagall about the new first years and how time seems to fly by. On Dumbledore's other side, sat Snape, looking happier than he ever had at the start of year feast.  
  
"Wow, look who got some over the summer." Ron remarked grinning widely. Harry laughed immediately and Hermione tried to suppress a grin.  
  
"I've never seen him look so happy. He looks like a starry-eyed school-boy." Hermione said.  
  
"I wouldn't say school boy. More like a grinning vampire." Harry replied. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Right you are Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"What are you guys on about?" Seamus said in his thick Welsh accent.   
  
"Look at Snape." Ron replied simply. Seamus turned his head in Snape's direction and immediately burst out laughing. He finally stopped wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"What...on...earth...is...he," was all Seamus was able articulate through his laughter.  
  
"Oh come on, I think it's nice that he's finally happy. It must be something really great, I mean that's the happiest I've ever seen him before." Hermione said, scowling at first.  
  
They were interrupted by a man, looking slightly out of sorts, entering the Great Hall, soaked to the bone with what seemed to be buckets of water flowing off of him with every stride he took. "Ah! Students, I have an announcement to make!" Dumbledore bellowed. The man walked up to Dumbledore and they spoke for a few moments before Dumbledore continued, "This is Alton Vaughan," he paused for effect, "Your new Potions professor." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and with a wide grin at everyone's shocked faces. He'd never seen so many open mouths and wide eyes gawking at one man before. "Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and hopefully for many years after that."  
  
"What?!" Ron cried. Harry just stared opened mouths as the news permeated into his brain. The concept that his favourite part of Hogwarts was about to be flushed violently down life's shite-hole was rather hard to accept. There were many other students who seemed to be as upset as Harry. Most, though, were intrigued by the new professor, who was quite an interesting looking man. He was quite tall, but appeared to be fairly well built. He had short, yet shaggy black hair and an uncanny resemblance to Harry. This did not go unnoticed by Harry's peers, or his enemies.   
  
"Look Potter! It's your dad!" Malfoy bellowed for everyone to hear. The Slytherins seemed to be impressed with this, they were all doubled-over laughing.  
  
"I hope you choke." Ginny replied.  
  
"Having your girlfriend defend you again Potter?" Malfoy rebounded.  
  
"Thanks Ginny but it's okay." Harry said calmly to Ginny. He decided it would be best to just leave. He didn't want to cause any trouble. Harry arose from his chair and started for the door.  
  
"Oh, poor wittle Potter. Did I hurt ickle's feelings?" Malfoy said childishly.  
  
"Now, now! Students, students calm down. We have a new professor, let us welcome him properly!" Dumbledore said, slightly embarrassed but not surprised by the reaction from the student body. Everyone began clapping and cheering for Professor Vaughn. Some students seemed to be impressed with the idea of not having Snape for potions anymore. Even if he was going to be teaching DADA, potions was one of the most difficult subjects because everything needed to be just so and some people were not able to be precise in their actions. One perfect example was poor Neville. Only he didn't look poor now, in fact he was so happy for this change that he looked like a jittery dog that was going to wet itself from excitement. He was clapping zealously, cheering and everyone felt that he deserved to have this moment.  
  
After a few moments, everyone settled down, somewhat. Professor Vaughn began introducing himself to the staff and was attempting to familiarize himself with them as best as possible. He began by apologizing for his tardiness. "I had trouble because of the tremendous storm. And you wouldn't believe how severely terrified I am of storms. It's rather childish of me, but I've had a fear of them since I can remember." He said with an English accent. He had a smooth and silky voice and smiled as he recalled his childhood. His flawless smile seemed to regale a lot of looks from the female portion of the staff and the male portion enjoyed his quick wit and roguish manner. It appeared as if he was going to be immediately accepted and befriended by many of the staff. Except perhaps, Professor Severus Snape. Snape had not liked him the moment he had heard his name from Dumbledore. There was a connection there that he wasn't certain of. All he knew, was that it was suspicious and suspicion meant trouble. There was also of course, the fact that nobody could EVER live up to Snape as the potion's master. At least, that's how Snape saw it.   
  
"So Severus, I guess I'm quite a God-send for you." Vaughn said with a wide grin. He had heard of Snape's long yearning for the DADA position and his long reign as potion's master.  
  
"I think I'll decide what are...and who sent you." Snape replied icily. Vaughn laughed haughtily.   
  
"You're almost as funny as I am." Vaughn said. "I'm joking, you daft old bat!" He laughed enthusiastically at his own joke and was accompanied by the surrounding staff members. A bystander might have assumed that Snape had eaten something absolutely rotten, for Snape looked completely disgusted.   
  
He, like Harry, decided it would be better if he just left. He tucked his chair in as he began to leave. Dumbledore spotted him trying to escape without notice and said, "Severus, where do you think your going! "  
  
"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." He lied smoothly.  
  
"I see, well I hope you'll be well enough to teach tomorrow." Dumbledore said as he winked at the professor. Dumbledore knew very well what was going on. This was clearly a territorial issue of some kind. Even though Snape didn't want to still be potion's master, the position was his. This man had not been here for more than an hour and he had already gained a higher position with everyone than Snape probably ever could. It was understandable that Snape be a little petulant.   
  
********  
  
The next morning rolled around quickly for everyone. The students were all anxious about having the new Professor potions and having Snape for DADA.  
  
"Look at that! We have potions first with that Vaughn chap." Ron said chipperly as he looked over his timetable. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast rather tensely. They hadn't been talking that much all morning.  
  
"After that we have Transfiguration then Herbology and...then Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry replied thoughtfully. There was something about this whole situation with Snape that was bugging him. Harry just attested it to the fact that Professor Vaughn was almost the spitting image of his father.   
  
"I wonder what it's going to be like." Hermione said. There was need to explain herself. They all knew she was referring to the unconventional change. They were so accustomed to things the way they were, that it was a little disconcerting to have it be changed in such a way as this.  
  
"It's going be a lot different this year, that's for sure." Harry said.  
  
"I guess this explains why we saw Snape in Diagon Alley that day." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Ron said.  
  
They finished eating and headed for towards the dungeons.   
  
********  
  
Snape was more than nervous for his first class. This meant everything to him. If he managed to ruin this chance for himself his entire being would be shattered. It felt strange that he wanted this so much, and yet he was slightly upset about losing his potions position. He enjoyed potion making intensely. "Life is change," he thought to himself.  
  
He had Hufflepuffs first and the class went extraordinarily well. They seemed to adhere to his teaching methods quite well. For some reason, he was not as tempted to be so short-tempered and negative for this class. He genuinely cared whether they understood what he was teaching them, and he wanted to help them the best he could. Needless to say, the Hufflepuff's (who weren't first-years) were shocked, to say the least, at his behavior.  
  
The day seemed to breeze by for him and he wondered whether professor Vaughn was having as easy-going of a day as he was. He mind flashed to an image of Neville and Snape immediately began to laugh. He felt sorry for the poor man.  
  
********  
  
Professor Vaughn welcomed his first class warmly into the dungeons. He had lit a fire so it was not so chilled and it seemed to change the entire atmosphere of the classroom. It was lit differently some how not so dank and depressing as when Snape had occupied it.   
  
He let the class settle before he began, "Good-morning class! I am Professor Vaughn for those of you who don't remember. I hope to learn all of your names as soon as I can. I won't mind if you correct me, and I may ask you if I forget. Now, I understand that a lot of you are used to Professor Snape's methods and I apologize for this abrupt change. I don't think you'll find things too different, but first of all, I'd like to discuss some safety precautions that you may not be familiar with." He said smiling.  
  
"Wow, this guy's really nice. I think this year's going to great." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Now, you Mr..." Professor Vaughn said looking at Ron.  
  
"Weasley." Ron said.  
  
"Right, Mr. Weasley. That's the first. I want you to be silent when I am giving instructions because you could easily cause harm from not paying attention and making an error. As you all know, potion making is a very particular art." Ron rolled his eyes at this statement.   
  
Professor Vaughn explained the rest of the precautions, which were fairly basic but still very important. Afterwards, he let the class formulate a mild paralysis vile. He then informed the class that they would be having pop-quizzes every now and then, so they should review their notes often.  
  
As the class began to clear out of the dungeons, Hermione said, "What a great teacher. He really knows his stuff. I mean when he used the potion on himself and then created the antidote in 12 seconds! That was great."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I think Hermione's got a thing for Professor Vaughn."  
  
Ron laughed and said gleefully to Harry and Hermione, "Merlin! That was brilliant. I can't wait until potions tomorrow."  
  
"I think Ron's the one who has a thing for Professor Vaughn." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Neville came out after them with a look of pure bliss on his face. They all broke out into fits of laughter. Looks like the day was going be better than they thought.  
  
********  
  
Transfigurations promised to be even more challenging this year, which the trio did not mind one bit. They were in all in such good moods from there first class that nothing seemed like it could dampen their spirits. Herbology was as it always had been. Harry, Ron and Hermione had fun getting caught up with Hagrid and the class was as entertaining as it always was with Hagrid teaching.   
  
At last, their final period came around. The class sat waiting expectantly for Snape to arrive, when finally he waltzed in the door. He was positively glowing. He looked at peace with everything. Nobody knew what to do or say so the class sat in silence and gaped at him.  
  
"Good-afternoon." Snape said. His voice was not different, it was the tone in which he spoke that had changed. He no longer sounded annoyed or bored with them. He sounded as if he really meant what he had said. This was not anything close to what they had expected. This was how all the other classes had reacted, so Snape just continued. "We are going to start by reviewing what you have already learned. In some cases, we may have to go over things for the first time, but I intend for you to be caught up so we can begin new lessons immediately."  
  
********  
  
The classes went well, the day went well. Nothing could make this day any better. It was the best school year of his life, even since he attended school here himself. Snape decided that he would go see Dumbledore to personally thank him for what he had given to him. Snape had never felt like this before. He hoped tomorrow would be as good. Merlin! He was actually looking forward to seeing all of his students. He was eager to teach and learn in turn. A searing pain on his forearm interrupted his thoughts. The dark mark was beckoning him to Voldemort.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Incase anybody's wondering, I based the rules thing that Vaughn is talking about on something I remember from science class. Anyways, please R/R! Oh and I can't get it to upload without double spaces after periods, any advice? 


	3. Trust

Trust   
  
********  
  
When Severus returned to his quarters, most of the night had been burned away. He returned with low spirits and a hateful mood. He could do nothing except report directly to Dumbledore.   
  
With a 'pop' Severus' head appeared in Dumbledore's fireplace. "Albus, wake up! ALBUS!"  
  
Dumbledore jumped out bed and raced to the fireplace. "What is it Severus?" Albus said in a concerned yet tired voice.  
  
"I can't tell you here, meet in...the room." Severus said. His head 'popped' away and Albus immediately raced to the room in which Severus had been talking of. The room of course was the Room of Requirement. He didn't bother changing from his pajamas, or even remove his nightcap.  
  
Albus opened the door to the room and found Severus waiting for him. The room was styled as a hideout might be. There were all sorts of strange gadgets and concoctions lying about the room. The books had titles such as "The Great Escape" and "Revealing the Traitor". Albus soon realized what this must be about.  
  
"Sit down Albus, I'm afraid I have dire news."  
  
Dumbledore sat down. He was calm so as to make this as easy as possible for them. "What is it Severus?" He repeated from earlier on.  
  
"I'll be blunt. Alton Vaughn is a Death-Eater. He was accepted this very evening. What's worse is that if he is revealed, Voldemort will know that I am a traitor. But we cannot allow him to be in the school. He is a danger to the students and the staff in turn." Severus said. He looked tired and much older at that moment. Lines were etched deep into his face and his brow was creased in thought.  
  
"Thank you for telling me straight away Severus. But can you be sure that it was him?" Albus replied.  
  
"I'm almost entirely positive." Severus said assuringly.  
  
"I see. We have some serious planning to do. He cannot remain here." Dumbledore said in a worn voice. News like this is not taken easily.  
  
They decided it would be best if they contacted the Order for advice. Soon, those that were able to attend were there, in the Room of Requirement. Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, McGonagall were all that had shown up. Since many of the staff were in the Order, they were shocked to find that Vaughn was a traitor. Most, genuinely liked him. It was hard for them to grasp.  
  
They sat in thought for close to an hour. Every once in awhile, they would voice an idea but they soon found it erroneous.   
  
Finally, at close to 5:30 in the morning, when most were beginning to leave, Remus Lupin came across an idea. He had been thinking as hard as his mind would allow, for a solution. He could not endure the thought of Harry being taught by a Death-Eater. Not to mention the other students as well. He knew the staff also, from when he was a teacher and also when he was a student, so this meant quite a lot to him.   
  
"I have an idea." He said seriously. His voice sounded strange and particularly loud. It had been silent for so long that the sound of someone's voice had become almost foreign.  
  
"Yes, Remus? What is it?" Albus said.  
  
"You could have an inspection. Pose it so that it's from the ministry and regulation. Say you need one every ten years or something. Make it a surprise inspection, and have them question the Professors in order from the newest member to the oldest. That way he won't have time to prepare himself. The mark will be revealed and he will be gone."  
  
"That's brilliant Remus!" They cried.   
  
They agreed that this plan would be the one carried out. Albus would contact the Ministry immediately.   
  
As the Order members began to disperse, Albus began speaking with Severus, "Severus, I think it prudent that you take your morning class off. You will not be fit to teach. You have been awake for the entire night and weighed down with stress."  
  
"I'll be fine Albus." Severus replied. He did not feel fine, but he thought that teaching would improve his mood. Albus seemed to realize that and persisted no further.  
  
"Goodnight Severus." Albus said as he headed back to his room.  
  
When Severus reached his room he collapsed on his bed awoke only 2 hours later. It was still strange to wake in an entirely different bedroom from his previous years. He no longer resided in the dungeons, but was in the room connected with the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Vaughn was sleeping in his room now. Snape shuddered at the thought of that deviant in is quarters. He undoubtedly had already been 'intimate' with himself in that bed, and he may have even had another woman in it as well. He almost gagged when these thoughts entered his mind.   
  
He had to skip breakfast because of his lateness. He gulped down some potions he had on hand. One was to ward of his pounding headache; the other was to help him stay alert. He began layering on the multitudes of black robes that was his custom and headed towards his classroom.  
  
The 'plan', would be carried out within two months. They couldn't afford for it to be too soon, or else suspicion would arise. It had to be as soon as possible though. Severus was afraid on several occasions, that Vaughn was going to approach Severus. Snape clenched his fists and ground his teeth on such occasions when he thought this. He had visions of Vaughn asking him to somehow use him to take over the school and drive Dumbledore out. Something had to happen and fast, these thoughts were driving him mad.  
  
  
  
********  
  
"Next time, I'm with Hermione." Ron said as he uneasily chopped some root of Silpheighn. "It's my turn remember?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, I remember." Harry replied. They both knew they were better off being with Hermione because they always got perfect. They still enjoyed being her partner, but she was a little more rigid because she concentrated immensely on the work and didn't talk much.  
  
Hermione was, unfortunately partnered with Neville. Neville, however, was improving quite a lot in potions.   
  
"Ah, you two are doing quite well." Professor Vaughn said to them. He patted Harry on the shoulder and Harry immediately doubled over in pain. "Why, Harry, what's the matter?" He said.   
  
"My scar! It's....stop it!" Harry cried. He was referring to Vaughn grasping his arm.  
  
Vaughn stood frozen for moment longer then let go as Harry had asked. He didn't understand what was happening. Harry stood straight again. Vaughn instructed Ron to bring him to Madame Pomfrey just to be sure that he was alright.   
  
"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked him as they headed towards the hospital wing.   
  
"Yeah, it was just when Vaughn touched me. I can't help but wonder what that's all about." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's strange." Ron said thoughtfully. "You don't think he's one of 'You Know Who's' followers, do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to speak with Dumbledore."  
  
Madam Pomfrey examined Harry several times over and finally decided there was nothing wrong with him. By the time they were done, Potion's class was over and it was well into lunch. Madam Pomfrey wanted to be absolutely sure that Harry was in top shape.  
  
Harry went immediately to Dumbledore. He wasn't sure of the password but was relieved to see that Dumbledore was just about to enter his office.   
  
"Sir?" Harry said simply.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I was expecting a visit from you. I was informed of what happened by Professor Vaughn. Why don't we head up to my office to discuss the matter?" It wasn't really a question and so Harry obediently followed as Dumbledore muttered the password and they headed up the spiraling staircase.  
  
Dumbledore took his place behind the large desk in his office and Harry in turn sat in the chair opposite him.  
  
"Sweet-tart?" Dumbledore offered. Harry shook his head. "Well then, I suppose you should tell your account of things."  
  
"He touched my arm and my scar felt like it was burning through my skull. It stopped when he let go."  
  
"I see. Well Harry, I'm going to be honest with you. We have reason to suspect that Professor Vaughn is a Death-Eater. He will be gone within the next two months." Dumbledore added the last bit when he saw the horrified look on Harry's face.  
  
Harry, like the staff, could not believe it. He genuinely liked Vaughn. It might have been the fact that he looked exactly like his father but it was also the fact that things had improved for everyone since he arrived. Potions class was better, and Snape was doing a good job as the DADA professor.  
  
"You understand that you can't reveal this information, right Harry?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said nodding his head. "I just can't believe this. Although, I had a strange feeling about him when he first arrived."  
  
"I'm so sorry this had to happen." Dumbledore said sadly. "It seems as if there's hardly anyone left that I can trust. I trust you Harry. Please don't reveal this, even to your friends."  
  
********  
  
The Halloween dance was this Friday, and only Ron had acquired a date.   
  
"What? Ron you never told me you had a date. You is it then?" Harry said smiling at his friend.  
  
Ron hesitated for a moment then replied, "I didn't want you to make a fuss over it. Now that you know though, I guess it's okay. I'm going with Lavender." He said sheepishly.  
  
"That's wonderful Ron. Maybe you could get me a date?" Harry said.  
  
Ron blushed slightly. "I don't now Harry, I'll ask her."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to go." Hermione said out the blue.  
  
"Why not? You'll miss out on loads of fun!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Well, I don't have anyone to go with and I'll feel silly." Hermione protested.  
  
"Nonsense. Harry will take you. If not, then Neville wouldn't mind." Ron replied devilishly.  
  
Hermione made a twisted face. "I don't think Harry wants to be stuck with me." She said. She loved Harry, but only as a friend. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "I'd rather go and meet someone their if I have to go then force someone to take me when they don't want to."  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll be each other's back up. We'll dance to the slow songs together if we don't get asked so we won't feel stupid and we can enter together as well." Harry replied. He understood the awkwardness of the situation as Hermione did. They were just friends and he didn't want anything more.  
  
"Sounds great Harry!" Hermione replied gratefully.   
  
Ron was pleased. He didn't understand that they all they wanted was to be friends. He wanted them to be happy together, just as he was with Lavender.  
  
********  
  
The night of the dance rolled around quite quickly. It was a costume themed dance and Hermione was dressed as a black cat. Ginny had persuaded her to wear it because it was quite revealing. It was skin tight and black velvet. She wore her hair loose on her shoulders with black cat ears emerging from the top of her head. However sleek and sexy the costume looked on her, she still could not help but be reminded of when she had actually turned partially into a cat. It made her uneasy and uncomfortable.   
  
Hermione walked down the stairs from the Girls' Dormitory into the common room where Harry was awaiting her arrival. He was dressed as a knight, something Ron thought completely befitting of him.   
  
"Wow Harry, that's a great costume." Hermione said uneasily as she stepped slowly towards him.  
  
Harry was completely taken aback by her costume. She looked amazing. He had never expected her wear something so...well...sexy. He stared at her for a few moments longer and then replied, "Hermione, your costume...I hadn't expected..."   
  
"I know. Ginny got me to wear it."  
  
"I didn't think you picked it out yourself. It looks really great though."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
They exited through the portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall to the dance.   
  
********  
  
A/N: Harry and Hermione are NOT going to be paired together incase you are wondering. Also, the word Silpheighn is pronounced Silfain. I have no idea where I came up it with it, but I like it. 


	4. Furious Bereavement

********  
  
When Harry and Hermione walked through the entrance Hermione was again delighted at the amazing decorations. They never ceased to surprise her. This years decorations seemed even more spectacular than the last. The sealing portrayed a full moon cloaked with eerie clouds and there was mist floating above the ground on the dance floor. Every once in a while Peeves would jump out suddenly from the mist and horrify a pair of dancers. Hermione didn't recognize the band but was sure that others did by the way they were cheering.   
  
As she was scanning the room she was suddenly interrupted by Ron, "Wow Hermione! You look smashing. Aren't you glad that you came?" Seeing no response from her he continued, "The only bad part about this is the spiders." He said, his face darkening in disgust and horror.  
  
Hermione hadn't even noticed. There were spiders all over the place. Mostly, they were crawling on the walls but some were surrounding their feet. Hermione wasn't sure where they would've come from and could not see well enough to decipher if they'd been conjured or transfigured, or maybe even real.   
  
Suddenly the music stopped and the musicians announced a special Halloween dance that they encourage for all the dances that they perform for. First, all the girls participating must be blindfolded and let a partner escort them to the dance floor. At the end of the dance the girl is escorted back to where she was originally and then it would be the boys' turn to be blindfolded. It is intended to let any shy 'askers' have the dance they are too nervous to ask for.  
  
A huge mass of girls went to get blindfolds and Hermione decided she might as well go and see if there was anyone who would consider dancing with her. "Maybe Neville will ask me." She thought. She fished a blindfold out of a large cauldron near the stage on which the band was situated. It was black and had silver and gold stars on it. She draped it over her eyes and covered them completely. She was not one to cheat. She didn't realize that they were magically charmed to cover the wearers' eyes completely as soon as it was placed over them. The music started and she stood there for a few minutes feeling utterly low. She was suddenly pulled gently into a warm embrace. She was completely shocked. It actually scared her being pulled so suddenly, she had had no warning. Soon, however, she grew completely comfortable in the arms wrapped around her and sunk more into the stranger's grasp. She lowered her head onto his shoulders. She could not for the life of her decipher who this mystery man could be. He danced well, and, she noted, smelled entirely delicious. She began to wonder if this was too good to be true and decided that it must be pity dance from someone that saw her standing alone. It could even be Harry. "Harry? Is that you?" She said, secretly hoping that it was not.   
  
"Yes, Hermione." He said. His voice was deep and vibrated against her neck.  
  
Hermione sighed and wondered if there was any use in even coming to these dances anymore. Nobody seemed to care for her company; they all assumed that she would be too boring or concentrated on school.   
  
When the song ended she was guided back towards the spot where she had been originally and took off her blindfold. She looked up; expecting to see Harry's green eyes looking back at her and was bewildered. There was nobody there. She looked around; the Great Hall was entirely empty. Not only were there no people there, there were no decorations, no band, no food and no furniture or anything at all for that matter. She never realized how cold and unfriendly the Great Hall could be without any décor or the warm faces of the student body and staff. Hermione was terrified. She stood frozen, what else could she do?   
  
"Where is everyone?" She said out loud. She began walking around the room. She opened the great entrance doors and peered outside to see if this was some sort of trick. It sounded silly to think of it as a trick, but what other explanations could there be?  
  
Seeing nobody, Hermione re-entered the Hall. She decided to try to fix this. "There must be a way," She thought aloud. She reached to pull out her wand and realized that in her haste to get ready and her fixation with looking absolutely perfect for this evening she had forgotten it. "I guess it doesn't really matter know how I look, there's nobody here but me." She said heartily to herself, though she was terribly annoyed with herself for forgetting something so important.   
  
She decided to check the only place left and walked out onto the balcony. A strong gust of air blew past her and she shivered. She walked to the edge of balcony and looked out over the grounds of the school. She could see Hagrid's hut. There was fire coming from the chimney and there was light emerging from the windows. She immediately whipped around to go back into the Hall. She pushed open the doors. Everybody and everything was just how it had been before.   
  
Hermione was completely stunned. This was impossible. "Maybe my time-turner malfunctioned in some way..." She thought, looking for any plausible explanation for what had happened.   
  
"Excuse us." A pair of Ravenclaw students said politely. Hermione was blocking the door. She muttered a quick apology and re-entered the Hall. She looked frantically around the room for Harry or Ron, to try and see if either had seen what had happened to her after her dance with Harry but could not spot either. It was too crowded and Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. She ran across the room and exited hastily. She gasped for air and rested with her hands on her thighs as soon as she was free from the Hall. She decided the best thing to do, since it was so late, was to just go to sleep and talk to Harry and Ron the following day since their was no one else she could talk to that would believe her.  
  
She finally reached her dormitory and peeled her tight-fitting costume off. She dressed in her pajamas and collapsed on her bed, not bothering to brush her teeth. Her parents' scoldings were ringing in her ears, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get some sleep and hopefully some answers.  
  
The next morning came rolling around not to long after. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran down to the common room. Harry and Ron were there as well, discussing the night previous.   
  
"Hermione! There you are. You just disappeared last night. I thought maybe you'd met someone and...." Ron said inquiringly with a devilish grin.  
  
  
  
"What? No, no. Something happened to me. Harry, do remember what happened after our dance?"  
  
"What dance?" He said, confused.  
  
"The blindfolded one." Hermione replied exasperatedly.   
  
"Hermione, I didn't dance with you at all last night. I looked for you, but you weren't there. Ron and I both thought that you'd found someone to spend the evening with."  
  
"Don't be silly Harry, you told me it was you. I know it was. It was your voice, your...well...body."  
  
"Hermione, I'm telling you, it wasn't me. I was dancing with Parvati Patil for the blindfold dance, ask Ron." He said looking at Ron for help.  
  
"He's right Hermione. I saw you walk over to the stage and get a blind-fold, but after that I don't remember seeing you at all."  
  
"Strange." Hermione thought aloud. "I wonder who it was I was dancing with...and whether or not everything was there while I was dancing with him."  
  
********  
  
Snape had decided not to attend the dance. Normally he would supervise, but tonight he felt that with all his stress weighing down on him, he might snap trying to keep a bunch of twerps in line.  
  
Instead of the dance, he had been making lesson plans, making orders for items for his classes and doing a bit of general research and reading. He still had a passion for potions; he would never lose his love for it. He was scanning through his 'Potion's Published' magazine when an owl landed on top of it and dropped a parcel in front of him. Severus rose from his large chair across from the crackling fire roasting in his fireplace. He grabbed a few sickles and knuts and paid the owl accordingly. He sat down again as the owl hooted and left. He picked up the small parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied neatly with a blood red string. Severus was not certain that it would be entirely safe to open so he mused over it for several moments and finally decided to just open it. He cast several counter-curses just to be absolutely sure that it was safe and then tore the paper from it.  
  
It was from Dumbledore. "It must be important," he thought. "Or he would've sent Fawkes." He looked down at the letter and scanned through it quickly. It seemed that Professor Alton Vaughn would be leaving Hogwarts.  
  
********  
  
Snape was so restless that he could hardly focus on teaching. His classes noticed this and took full advantage of it. They were completely disobedient and Snape could not find the effort to scold them. Today his thoughts were elsewhere, the Ministry would be here for a 'surprise inspection'.  
  
It was mid-Novemeber. The Ministry had taken their sweet time in getting here. But today was the day and finally, just as lunch was ending, they arrived. They stated that a member would be coming around to each class at the same time and that all students had the rest of the afternoon off. They found no mark on Vaughn's arm but his answers to their questions were not satisfactory. He was allowed exactly one hour to pack all of his things and was escorted from the premises. Strangely enough, he looked quite upset. He might have even been crying at one point. Not unusual since Snape knew the kind of fear he must going through. Voldemort would not be happy with his failure.  
  
Dumbledore had held a small celebration, in the Room of Requirement of course with all members of the Order present that were involved. It was a pleasant and joyous occasion if only for a brief amount of time.   
  
As the party was coming to an end, Dumbledore pulled Snape aside and told him that this was quite important.  
  
"Severus," He said pausing. "This is not easy for me to tell you, but I have not been able to find a replacement teacher for Vaughn."  
  
Snape stared at him incredulously. He knew what Albus was insinuating but did not want to accept it. So, Dumbledore continued, "I'm afraid, Severus, that that means that you must return to your previous position as Potion's Master." He said with a grim look on his face. He knew how happy Severus had been and he hated to destroy that.  
  
"What about Defense Against the Darks Albus? Who will teach that if -"  
  
"I was able to find someone to fill that position. Believe me Severus I tried the best that could do, but I believe we should try to make the best of the situation."  
  
Severus just nodded. He left the party early and began packing his things for the dungeons.  
  
********  
  
Hermione had not been able to figure out what had happened on Halloween in any more detail than she had before. All she knew was that something wasn't right. She no longer spoke to Harry and Ron about it because they seemed to think that she had dreamt the whole thing. She took books out from the library and asked a few of her teachers about it in a general sense. Still, she was unable to come any closer to finding any answers.  
  
She was on the point of giving up when she heard Draco joking around with his 'friends'.   
  
"I already told you what happened. I wasn't feeling well so I left."  
  
"But Draco sweetums, I didn't see you leave. You just disappeared." Pansy said in false sweetness that made her voice sound like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? That is what happened!" He shouted and stormed off with several others following him.  
  
Hermione pondered over it and decided that maybe she should look into the matter a little more. It was Friday, so she had the whole weekend to use for research.   
  
She asked Harry and Ron to find out from anybody and everybody who they had danced with so she could find out who had danced with her. Her weekend research plan had to be put on hold because of the mounding pile of work she had to finish.   
  
Monday proved entirely surprising. There was another new teacher, Vaughn had been fired. She was apparently the new DADA professor and Snape would be returning to his old post.  
  
"She's gorgeous! I can't believe she's teacher." Ginny said as they were eating breakfast.  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied dreamily as he stared at her.  
  
"Ron!" She said hitting him.  
  
He paid her no mind but returned to reality and began finishing his food.  
  
"Snape doesn't look so happy." Harry said.  
  
Snape looked nowhere near happy. He was completely crushed and therefore furious. He HATED her. She didn't deserve such an important job. It was his job! How dare she take it from him. Of course he new that he was being completely irrational but that didn't stop him. When she had asked to sit beside him he had risen from his chair and sat at the opposite end of the table, not saying one thing to her. And when she asked what he had covered with his classes so far he replied simply, "If you can't figure it out on your own, maybe you shouldn't have taken the job." He said putting extra emphasis on the word taken'.  
  
Dumbledore noticed his brooding and felt especially guilty for what he had caused. "There may be a way to fix it." Dumbledore thought and smiled mischievously to himself.  
  
******** 


	5. Distractions

Distractions  
  
A/N: Please review. I'm never sure of whether the story is headed in a good direction or whether it's even worth continuing. I need some more input!  
  
********  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said quickly as Snape was about to leave the table. "A word?" He said simply.  
  
Snape stopped in mid-stride and gave his friend an irritated glance much like that of a cat after pulling it's tail. Dumbledore disappeared for a moment and returned with the new Professor following closely behind him.  
  
"I don't believe you two have been properly introduced." Dumbledore said with the familiar twinkle in his eye. He smiled when they said nothing and continued. "Severus, this is Ms. Ariadne Rowan. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, as I'm sure you know. Ms. Rowan, this is Professor Severus Snape, the potion's master at Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished with a smile.   
  
"I'm actually somewhat of a fan," Ariadne said while they shook hands. "I've read your articles in 'Potion's Published' and I have to say they were top notch, quite interesting actually."  
  
Snape looked disdainfully at her and replied, "You could not possibly wish to grasp the concept which is potion making. The article wasn't written for squealing little girls who weasel their way through other people's lives." He said coldly.  
  
She was completely taken aback. She could not believe that the man, whom she would have called her role model, was acting like a complete child.  
  
"I admit I know nothing near to what you kn-"  
  
"Precisely, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to." He said. Although on first glance, his countenance was relaxed and collected, if you looked closely, you could see the strain lines in his face from holding back his ferocity.   
  
He stormed out of the Great Hall, robes billowing. Dumbledore and Ariadne stared after him and then turned to face one another. Dumbledore said cheekily, "I suspect a hint of territorial claiming and perhaps, some jealously along with...other mixed feelings."  
  
Ariadne didn't quite catch what he had said. "Pardon?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm deeply sorry for that. He has wanted your job for so long and treats most of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers the same way. Don't you worry, our other Professors are much more...out-going." He said, not wanting to give Snape a worse image than he had already pinned on himself.   
  
"Now my dear, I'm quite sorry but I must bid you ado." He said and dashed away. He headed towards Professor McGonagall with purpose in his stride.  
  
"Minerva? I have a favour to ask of you." He said and waited for her to stop and turn around.  
  
"Anything Albus. What is it you that you would like me to do?" She said in her warm Scottish brogue.  
  
"I'll ask first that you join me in my office, as what I have to ask of you is not meant for other ears."   
  
"Certainly." She replied and followed him as they headed towards his office. They walked through the doors of the Great Hall, around many corners, past all the wonderful Halloween décor and finally were facing the front of the familiar stone gargoyle statue that marked Dumbledore's office entrance. It had been transfigured, by Professor McGonagall in fact, to resemble something slightly more gruesome and terrifying for Halloween. Dumbledore uttered the password mindlessly and they both headed up to his office in silence.  
  
They sat down almost in perfect unison and just as Dumbledore was about to begin Fawkes flew down in front of him. Dumbledore smiled and patted his friend gently; he was molting again. Fawkes cooed at him and Dumbledore realized that he had forgotten that he had brought Minerva there for a reason.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore said as he lowered his head and looked up at her through his half-moon spectacles. "I brought you here to ask your opinion of something."  
  
"I'm assuming this has something to with the Order." She said smiling slightly. She had a hunch of what was about to take place.  
  
"Actually yes. I was pondering over the idea of making Professor Rowan our newest addition." He said. Dumbledore had more than pondered over and Minerva knew that as well but said nothing of it.   
  
"I've also been thinking over it and I think it would be wise to recruit as many allies as we can" She replied.  
  
"Ah, I thought you'd say that. The only problem is that she was rather sketchy over her past. I was wondering if you could try and find out some things just to make sure we can trust her."  
  
"I suppose that's the best way to go." Dumbledore smiled at her gratefully.   
  
********  
  
The students soon learned of their new Professor and agreed that she was not only beautiful but also very talented in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was very easily the best teacher they had had yet. Snape was completely aware this and thus made sure that he made things as hard for her as he possibly could. She seemed not to mind in the slightest though, this bothered him even more. She knew what the situation was and felt bad for Snape but thought that he was acting rather childish and therefore chose to ignore him.  
  
Ariadne was rather intrigued by the school. She had not attended school in Britain but in Italy. She had lived in Britain when she was a child but her family had moved just before her eleventh birthday. She was always sorry that she wasn't able to stay in Britain and see if any of her old friends had received the letter.   
  
The students here were wonderful and much better behaved than she remembered being. Many showed a passion, like her, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. One of these students in particular was Harry Potter. She of course had heard of him but she had not expected such a kind-hearted and easy-going young man. His friends were wonderful as well. She particularly enjoyed teaching all of the Gryffindor students only because the other houses just weren't as enthusiastic. Slytherin for example, seemed the worst for obeying rules. Most appeared to be spoiled brats but she went on trying to gain their respect anyways. She had never expected to grow bonds such as the ones she had, not only such a short time, but with any student at all. Her last teaching posts had not gone so successfully. Luckily Dumbledore was able to look past that.   
  
Severus Snape however, was not. He had been doing some research of his own. He discovered just how unsuccessfully her last teaching posts had been and decided to keep it to himself for the moment. A feeling of satisfaction seeped into him as he uncovered the information and for the next few days, he wore a smug little smirk. He was not entirely sure how he was going to use this information, but he knew that in time it would prove most useful.  
  
********  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, I don't think it's possible for the human mind to forget something as elementary as this."  
  
Hermione nudged Neville's arm to reassure him and smiled at him encouragingly.   
  
"Now Mr. Longbottom, can you please recite to me the EXACT instructions."  
  
"Y...yes sir." He picked up his paper and began to read the instructions he had copied earlier. "First, bring the water to a boil. Then chop the Sortal leaves finely into near shreds. Then, you add them to the boiling water and let simmer - "  
  
Hermione lowered her head.  
  
"Are you aware that you have forgotten something?" Seeing no response he continued, "You must add two drops of Eel's blood first, then STIR in the Sortal leaves slowly and gradually bring to a simmer." He paused. "You have forgotten the very heart of the potion. Without it, the boiled Sortal leaves become extremely dangerous. That is the precise reason that I must now not only order a new cauldron, but also have the desk repaired! This potion is extremely important for you to learn," He smiled an evil grin, "Do it again in front of the class. Come to the front here and use this cauldron." He said handing him a clean and undamaged pitch cauldron. Neville's face seamed to match the white of his eyes. He walked to the front and took the cauldron from Snape while silently praying for nothing to go wrong. He was in the process of adding two drops of Eel's blood when, to Neville's relief, Snape and rest of the class' attention was drawn to the door. There was a light tapping coming from the other side. The class knew that this sound meant trouble; nobody interrupted Snape's lessons.  
  
Snape walked towards the door and opened it a sliver. "Hello Professor Snape. I was wondering if I could watch the remainder of the lesson." Professor Rowan said sweetly.  
  
Snape, stunned by this out of the ordinary interruption was even more flabbergasted by the request made by Professor Rowan. He merely nodded and opened the door wider. He walked back to the front of the room and announced that Professor Rowan would be joining them for the remainder of the lesson.  
  
"That's enough Mr. Longbottom, you seem to have grasped the concept...somewhat. You may return to your seat." Neville heaved a sigh of relief and almost flew back to his seat next to Hermione.  
  
"I will demonstrate the proper way to create this potion and," He stopped talking as he looked up at Professor Rowan. He hadn't paid any attention to her before, but now he noticed her like a beacon. She was wearing a short skirt letting her gorgeous, smooth, long legs show and not only that, but a tight and sheer top that made him gulp. He could almost see the outline of, well everything. It was mesmerizing. Soon though he realized what he was doing and scolded himself silently. He shook his head and continued, "You will be tested on this tomorrow." He said, his voice quivering just slightly. He began making the potion and the class watched wide eyed as he chopped the Sortal leaves expertly and then proceeded to add them to the boiling water, forgetting the Eel's blood entirely and burning a whole through the bottom of his obviously prized and expensive cauldron and part of his desk.  
  
Professor Rowan was near to soiling herself at his reaction. At first she thought he didn't care but then when he had stared at her in that longing way with his eyes glazed over, she knew exactly what he had been thinking.  
  
Snape could not believe what he had just done. Like always though, his temper got the better of him, "You, this is your doing! Do you have any idea what you have done? Get out of my classroom!" Snape bellowed. The class was used to Snape's regular anger but not this insane fury. They jumped at each syllable and emphasis he made on his words and were completely and utterly grateful when they realized that the class was over. They all but trampled each other to get out.  
  
********  
  
For the first time, Snape was forced to sit next to Ariadne. He had arrived late for dinner, most unusual for him. Ariadne made no comment of course though. He was grateful for this. He had completely lost it earlier on and was not sure how she was going to react it. The situation had just become 10 times more awkward. He, like normal said nothing to her throughout the course of the meal and wouldn't have been able to even try to insult her because she was avidly discussing her childhood with Professor McGonagall. She was turned to face her and seemed particularly interested in Minerva's past as well. Snape knew better than to just look past this, Dumbledore was behind it.   
  
Sure enough, after dinner, Dumbledore requested that he escort miss Rowan to the meeting tomorrow night. He was to arrive promptly at her door at 8:00. Snape felt that it was too soon for her to join and that they should learn more about her but Dumbledore strongly disagreed.   
  
Something itched at the back of his mind and later on that night he remembered what it was. He smirked in the dark of his room and slept peacefully as a plan formed in his mind.  
  
********  
  
"Good evening Professor Rowan." Snape said nonchalantly. It was the nicest thing he had said to her yet.  
  
She smiled at him pleasantly and asked him to wait a moment longer. She invited him to come in and sit down, but he refused. She emerged from her room after a few minutes, closed her door behind her and locked it.  
  
"So Professor, how long have you been in this...organization?"  
  
"I don't think it's quite appropriate that we discuss it in the open." He said coldly.  
  
She merely nodded and continued to follow his lead. They reached the doors and headed outside. It was much colder than Ariadne had anticipated and she shivered uncontrollably as soon as they stepped outside. Snape noticed this and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
Ariadne was more than surprised. She uttered simply, "Thank you." Snape grunted in reply.  
  
They reached the edge of the grounds, past Hagrid's hut and outside of a large wooden gate. It looked very old and was intricately carved with Hogwarts' symbols.   
  
"Now, you'll have to grab onto me just incase." Snape said. "We're to apparate to the building but because you don't know where it is, you must listen to what I say carefully." She nodded in reply and latched onto his arm obediently. Snape muttered an incantation and they were suddenly in front of the familiar row of houses. Snape led her to where they needed to be and entered the great, dilapidated building.  
  
********  
  
Next Chapter: Snape carries out his plan, but it does it work the way he hopes?? 


End file.
